


Tower

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [2]
Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: one sentence ficDay 2 of SepTitans
Series: SepTitans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 2





	Tower

Titans Tower is a home, it provided shelter for so many heroes in their career.


End file.
